The Heartache Wand
by ourfanficteam
Summary: -A Harry Potter Fanfiction- There's a new generation at Hogwarts. And the kids discover a wand. But it won't work. It doesn't work.. Or does it?
1. Preface

**_Hi! This is my new Harry Potter fanfiction! ENJOY!_**

**_-Lo_**

Preface

There's a new generation at Hogwarts, and the children of past students,exchange students and mugbloods are waiting to take part in the sorting ceremony. There were legs trembling and heart thumping,shaking voices and sweaty foreheads. They had waited fifteen years some of them, longer than any didn't know what Hogwarts was,or that magic even existed until recently.


	2. Paris' Sorting

_**-Lo**_

Paris' Sorting

When her name was called out, "Paris LeStrange." her heart stopped. She stopped twirling her thick, black, curly hair around her fingers. Her eyes were dark as night and her skin pale as snow. Her cheek bones looked even more defined than usual - which, for the record, is nearly impossible. She took one step towards the wooden stool. She felt eyes scorching through her body as she turned to sit, facing the students that had yet to wait to be sorted. The hat was placed on her head almost onimously, and slid nearly down to her eyes. She couldn't help having a small head. Somewhat like her heart. She took a breath in slowly, then let out a harsh cold one. She always knew she would be in Slytherin, her parents were in a cell somewhere she didn't know about and she had always been an orphan. She let her heart beat again and waited. "Hmm..." The hat said, which instantly made Paris nervous, "Gryffindor." Her mouth dropped and the hall went silent. No round of applause. No smiles. Just silence. Harsh, honest silence. Paris scanned the hall in a panic. There had to be something wrong. There's no way on earth that Bellatrix LeStrange's daughter hadn't been sorted into Slytherin. It was impossible for her to be sorted into Gryffindor...


	3. Grayson's Sorting

**_-Lo_**

Grayson's Sorting

When his name was called out, "Grayson Malfoy." he nearly died of anxiety. He could never control it. He felt himself go pale and raked a hand through his brown hair before walking up to the stool and sitting down._ If we're older and taller, shouldn't they at least get a bigger stool?_ He thought. The hat was placed on his head, it barely even fit. He rolled his eyes. There wasn't a point in being sorted, he already knew he would be placed in Slytherin, his dad had told him that his entire life. He didn't know what he thought of the school yet to be honest. He had just anticipated leaving his nagging dad behind. "Let's see..." The hat said, making Grayson jump slightly. "Gryffindor." He furrowed his eyebrows. What would his dad think? There was no way that he would be sorted into Gryffindor if his dad was Draco Malfoy. He always _knew_ he would be in Slytherin, he didn't argue, he didn't think it, he _knew_ it. He walked to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Paris, who had just gone up. He had been given the same reaction. Shock. Emotionless. Silence. Harsh, honest silence.


	4. Grace's Sorting

**_-Lo_**

Grace's Sorting

* * *

She nearly died of excitement when her name was called. "Grace Weaseley"

"She's not ginger?" She heard a voice from behind her, she snapped them a harsh look.

Grace sat on the stool and the sorting hat was placed on her head, almost gently, as if she was the smallest human you'd ever seen (she probably was but whatever). She took a breath in and out, to contain herself. _This is it_, she thought. "Gryffindor." She beamed. The hat didn't seem to even have to think about this one. It was as if it had been set that she would of had it, not just should of. She skipped towards the Gryffindor tables and sat across from Bellatrix LeStrange's daughter, who gave her a dirty look. Grace just glared at her until she looked away. But Grayson, he _smiled_. Draco Malfoy's son _smiled_ at her. She forced a smile back before turning towards the older boys, who were playfully hitting her on the shoulder in congrats. No wonder Paris hated her already. Or was it because she got the house she was supposed to get? **_(SPELLS FIRED ;))_**


	5. Max's Sorting

**_-Lo_**

Max's Sorting

His heart thumped loudly as his name was called out, "Max Potter"

He was always sure that he was going to be sorted into Gryffindor. It was genes. But now he wasn't so sure. Thinking about his parents now he looks nothing like them. He has brown hair but crystal blue eyes. And he doesn't tan, he just stays pale. He thinks dark, evil, pesimistic thoughts. He sees the dark side in people and unleashes it, embraces his work. He sits on the wooden stool and it creaks. He feels insecure at the creak. _I am overweight?_ he thinks, _I'll fix that later._ He feels the hat being placed onto his head and tries not to think. "Slytherin." the hat says almost without a doubt. His eyes widened. He weakly stood and walked over to the Slytherin table quietly and emotionless.


	6. 1

**_-Lo x_**

Chapter 1

Two Hours Later

Max's POV

I lay on a dark green leather sofa in Slytherin. It was cold, very cold. That was when I drifted off slightly. I then heard a shout "BOO!" and a pie splattered right on my face.

"Thanks." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"Aw, come on, Potter!" Ted Lupin said, hitting my arm playfully.

I stood, turning to face him. For a good couple seconds I just stood and glared and him. Then I magicked up a cream pie, or two, or four, or maybe ten, and through them at him one by one. He was asking for it. "Stop! Potter! Max! Max! Stop!"

When I had ran out of pies I stopped. Then I lay down again on the sofa and just thought. But I couldn't. I only had one thing on my mind. And that was the one and only, Grace Weaseley.

Meanwhile, in Gryffindor

Grayson's POV

I was sat on a sofa, a red, velvet, comfy sofa. I was snuggled up in a gold blanket. Grace was sat at the other side of the sofa. Snuggled up to the other end. Following the red lining across from side to side. I kicked her 'accidentally'. She looked at me blankly and then giggled. I closed my eyes as my head fell to the pillow. I felt her intertwine her legs into mine, it made me realise how petite she was. It was cute, okay? I peeped at her, she was smiling and had started picking the lining of the blanket. I tried to just think. But I couldn't. I only had one thing on my mind. And that was the one and only, Grace Weaseley.


End file.
